Lantis and Hikaru and other pairngs
by hikarushidou2
Summary: Its is about how Hikaru is a orphan, sent to Cephrio to save princess emerade parings lots of L/H , some F/F and some U/C and I need at least 5 reviews to start second chappy! so please review!!!tnx!
1. A new beginning

Lantis and hikaru ficcys  
  
Hikaru was an orphan, she was lonely. Very lonely. She had never known her parents. " Hikaru was going shopping for her orphanage, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Just as she entered the shopping mall, a blast of red light shone out of nowhere. She was then transported to cephrio. Clef, watching from far away, thought; " She does know magic bring one of the legendary magic knights, or does she? Pondered Clef. Unfortunately she doesn't ,screaming on the top of her lungs as she fell from the sky.. Lucky her, for a magic knight of cephrio was taking it's rounds around this area saw her and caught her onto his flying horse. The flying horse was black with blue flame on its hooves. And gleaming red eyes, a tall and handsome dude dressed also in black rode that flaming horse. " This can't be happing to me, I am still at earth she said to herself in her thoughts. Hikaru opened her eyes The young man about only a few years older that her was staring at her. " Probably wondering why I am sent to this weird place." Thought Hikaru. " Ummmmmm excuse me mister but can you tell me where I am?" Questioned Hikaru in a weird voice. " U r in the land of cephrio. You were sent here because you are one of the chosen magic knights. And Clef's friends the master blacksmith of weapons, Presea (Pres-say-a) predicted that you will be the future pillar of our beloved land Cephrio. " Who's clef and Presea? And am I the only one that land in ,well cephrio?" Asked Hikaru. "And wut is your name? " " My name is Lantis. And what is yours? He Lantis asked and she set herself up right on the horse in front of him. " My name is Hikaru Shidou, an orphan. She said.stuttering her last word. I.I I never know my parents.. all I know is that I saw a bright red and warm light that surrounded me and my parents and they just disappeared. Spoked Hikaru as a few tears went down her cheeks. " Don't cry ms.Hikaru. Said Lantis in a soft tone of voice. Wny am I like this? Wondered Lantis. I am usually my cold hearted self but wny does my heart pity her? He asked him self.. As the horse reached a tower like place with wut looked like three swords.. one red, blue, and green. She didn't know why, but something seemed familiar with the red one , like she has seen it before. "Please follow me" follow me, said Lantis as he walked down a long corridor that seemed to end bya very nicely carved door , with Jewels all over it Lantis opened the door. " ahhh.. Lantis you have comed finally, I was starting to think you will never make it . Said a short person with a staff too big for him and purple hair. Beside him was two other girls. One with long blue hai and blue eyesr, the other with Golden curls and greens eyes, wearing glasses. " Hello, my name is Umi Ryuuzaki said the blue haired girl. And I am the magic knight of water. I know magic!" She said happily : And my name is Fuu Houoji I am the magic knight of the wind , and I know magic too. What is your magic? " Asked fuu. " ummm I don't know any, I just got here and never have had any magic in me" She said. Feeling a bit left out. " Oh, don't worry about it. We just received our magic and master mage clef here will give you some too!! Said Umi . " What for? Why do I need magic?" Asked Hikaru, confused. " Let me tell you a story, In our world, a pillar supports our world, you can only be the pillar when you have the strongest will. The person with the strongest will will be our pillar. And when ever the pillar prays for something to happen, it will come true. But our current Pillar Princess Emerade is trapped as a prisoner of the evil lord zagato( this is before the season two.2.lol) and the only one that can save her is the legendary magic knights. And you are those magic knights. Thatz why you will need magic to destroy the evil Zagato.  
  
  
  
Continued I ouv cliffhangers I need at leas 5 reviews in order for me to write the next chappy and No I do not own Rayearth or clamp or any of its characters. Lol^___^ 


	2. Hikaru and Lantis and Hikaru's magic!

Lat episode:::::  
  
In our world, a pillar supports our world, you can only be the pillar when you have the strongest will. The person with the strongest will will be our pillar. And when ever the pillar prays for something to happen, it will come true. But our current Pillar Princess Emerade is trapped as a prisoner of the evil lord zagato( this is before the season two.2.lol) and the only one that can save her is the legendary magic knights. And you are those magic knights. Thatz why you will need magic to destroy the evil Zagato.  
  
Chappy 2  
  
OH" okk. so well how do I know what kind of element of magic should I choose?" Asked Hikaru. " That will be up to the magic the magic chooses the owner , you know. After Clef explained what she should do after she receives her magic, Clef said: " Dispell magic!!" And a swirl of bright blue light surrounded her body. It ws like nothing that Hikaru had felt before the magic swirling and living inside of her heart. The warm feeling. And then a person appeared while she was receiving the magic . Lantis? Hikaru was wearing a cool armor of red yellow and white with a crown like thingy on her head, a white breast-plate, and a sword that some to resemble the crown on her head with a red ruby jewel on her sword, and armor. " Cool" Hikaru exclaimed. " Well time for your trainin' said clef, Lantis will be your instructor for he is our only swordsman rite now. Hikaru suddenly turned red at this remark. " What's wrong Hikaru?" Asked Fuu concernly. " Nuthin' " She said as she shook her head sideways. She and fuu and Umi followed Lantis down a what seemed like a forever going hallway and to a place with a fountain and gardens surrounding the edges. " Wow" Exlcaimed Umi. " This place is so wudarful!" Said Fuu And Hikaru was sppechless.. " I will first be fighting you each one -on -one to test your abilities. And I will be onlyt teaching you once , and only one, so listen carfully to my instructions. ": Umi you will go first." Instructed Lantis. " ummm. ook kkk. She stuttered. At least I have taken Fencing : thought Umi. As Lantis took the first hit at Umi and as she fell to the ground face and arm scraped , bleeding a bit. " Weak, bery weak I have not meet someone as bad as a fighter as you you need to concentrate while you're fighting.Scoffed Lantis. " Fuu , your turn" Said Lantis. Fuu was a bit better but landed on the groung afterwards bruised. " Pitiful" Said Lantis. : And I guess you can't do better can you Hikaru. Said Lantis. " You hurt my new friends my only friends in Cephrio , just cus' they havn't got any fighting skills" Said Hikaru, now getting mad. Tears welling up in her eyes. " You can insult me after the test, thatis if you can do better." Scoffed lantis As he flung his sword at her neck. Hikaru skilfully blocked it with her own sword. They kept going on for this for a bout a min or so. " My, Hikaru's good of a orphan with no experience what so ever. " Said Fuu in awed. " Well poo her then" Said Umi as she stuck up her nose. " The fight continued. " This has to end sooner or later cause I've got magic and you have not so.let's finish this off" He said as he backoff, preparing to do deadly magic. " Lightning strike" He said. A Blue giant and shining lighting boly shit directly to Hikaru. " The Heart that believes is the strongest in Cephrio. Thought Hikaru. " I believe, I believe" Yelled out Hikaru. " Flame arrow!!!" Said Hikaru. As a arrow going at hyper speed shot at Lantis. It took Lantis at surprise, but being the skilled swordsman that her is, he used CRESTA!!! And a blue shield/ force field surrounded him. " Very impressive For a Little girl to learn such magic at such a short time, you truly are a magic knight. Said Lantis Beaming at Hikaru. But Hikaru wasn't done yet, for what he had done to Umi and Fuu was too much for her.( Thatz to her . but not me!!!Llol) " Ruby Lightning" She yelled and she made a ball of concentrated lightening in her hands, glowing red , and shot it at Lantis. Hikaru eyes were glowing with fiery. " I have never ever saw someone so determined to win" Exclaimed Fuu Umi and Lantis quietly. Lantis couldn't hold such power and got hit by the attack. " enough" Said Clef as her appeared at the garden stopping the attack. " I saw everything that happened. I realized that a ancient magic from a rune-god call rayearth. And Umi you got ancient magic too from a rune-god as known as sersea( something like that) " And Fuu From something that I have never saw before, a new ancient rune-god I guess.( I forgot the name of her rune-god ^__^) " And Hikaru you magic is impossible!!! Able to catch lantis of guard is spectacular!! Lantis couldn't believe it , caught off guard by a newbie?( I dun know wut else to call Hikaru!!! Sorry!!!) Lantis growled at Hikaru then he went to return to his room. " Now Hikaru can't stand people that scowl and growl , she got so mad that she sent out her spirit. A Wolf made out of flames came out and charged at Lantis and went right throught him. "Ahhhhhhhh" Said Lantis as he was knocked out. " R-r-rayearth?" stuttered clef in disbelieve.  
  
Hahaha I luv cliffhangers, at least five reviews for another chappy. And no I do not own rayearth clamp , or any ofit's characterz Chow!!!  
  
cyaz 


End file.
